dry_drowningfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Sherman
Anne Sherman is a fictional character in the videogame Dry Drowning. She only appears in Chapter 1 and is the wife of Richard Baker. Psychological profile: Vulnerable and submissive, Anne has always been constrained by her family's expectations. Because of this she's always felt the need to depend on someone strong and charismatic. Biography: Anne Baker (maiden name Sherman) was born in an old-fashioned family, which has been attached to duty and traditions since the time they were on English soil, more than a century ago. Character overview: As already specified in her biographic files, she is a very frail and vulnerable individual. Her debut within the main plot already sees her on the verge of a mental breakdown due to her own belief she would be the next to die after the assassination of Alicia (the secret lover of his husband). Moreover she is actually gullible enough to believe Alicia wasn't even his husband's lover in the first place, disregarding the whole incident as fake news aimed at discrediting the political position of Richard (who on his own part successfully managed to convince hìs wife he was merely helping Alicia by giving her financial support to fullfil her dreams). Her first reactions when Mordred visits her apartment to ask her questions furtherly confirm her nature: she is visibly upset by the visit of a stranger and can't help but greet him with a very pompous attitude, concluding he must have been yet another annoying reporter. This also implies Baker didn't even bother explaining her he had actually hired a detective to clear his name out, an explanation Mordred himself was instead forced to provide. The distorted portrait of her husband she provides upon being asked expresses more than anything her total submissiveness to him, though she does seem to possess at least a bit of awareness in regards to how despicable the rest of the Black Bands actually are (her husband being the only one who would sincerely fight for peace, equality and the rights of every citizen). She is firmly convinced he was framed by his own colleagues as part of a wider political plot against him in which the police was also involved. Due to her failure in understanding she was secretly the lover of her husband, she also had a very positive opinion of Alicia Hart, described as the only one who could still bring a smile on her depressed sister's face. She ultimately seems to have a dichotomous vision of the world where everything that belongs to her family environment is seen as positive and reassuring while the outside is populated by monsters who are unable to understand said joy, are jealous of it and will go to any length in the attempt to destroy it. Ultimate fate: Anne Sherman will meet different endings of her own depending on three different narrative elements that are all determined in Chapter 1 and directly influenced by player choice. Within said chapter Mordred can choose, in order: 1) To reveal her the truth about the affair between her husband and Alicia, or keep her in her ignorance. 2) To show the world Abigail's videotape or hide it (if shown Baker will be acquitted but also assassinated later on, otherwise he will be sent to prison for life). 3) To shoot Pandora, or save Freya. (if Mordred chooses to save Freya, Pandora will have enough time to kill Abigail). The ultimate outcome is explicited during the conversation Mordred has with David Casey in his office shortly after the beginning of Chapter 2. The possibilities are the following: -If Abigail is alive, Baker imprisoned and Anne was aware of the truth, Abigail will mention she is now fully aware of the situation and ready to divorce (which only makes Baker even more infuriated with Mordred). -If Abigail is alive, Baker imprisoned and Anne was unaware of the truth, Abigail will mention she committed suicide by hanging herself after being deprived of the man she loved. -If Abigail is alive, Baker dead and Anne was aware of the truth, she will briefly mention that her sister is also convinced the Black Bands were responsible for her husband's death, though thanks to her finally opening her eyes she had long since stopped trusting him. -If Abigail is alive, Baker dead and Anne was unaware of the truth, Abigail will mention she committed suicide by hanging herself after being deprived of the man she loved. -If Abigail is dead, Baker imprisoned and Anne was aware of the truth, David will mention she she is now fully aware of the situation and ready to divorce (which only makes Baker even more infuriated with Mordred). -If Abigail is dead, Baker imprisoned and Anne was unaware of the truth, David will mention she committed suicide by hanging herself out of shame (though he also mentions being deprived of the love of her life was the main reason behind it). -If both Abigail and Baker are dead and Anne was aware of the truth, David mentions he tried asking for her help but with no luck since her sister's death combined with her husband's cheating had led her to a deep depression. -If both Abigail and Baker are dead and Anne was unaware of the truth, David will mention she committed suicide shortly after the death of her husband, who in her own eyes had died to protect her untill the very end. Regardless of the outcome, Anne will never appear or be mentioned ever again and will ultimately die if Mordred refused to tell her the truth.